


Oblique

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny offers a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for Word of the Day on 1/14/13 at 1_million_words
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is for fun.

“I doubt this was written by the guy we’re looking for.” Danny pointed at the note on the table.

“The handwriting is a little… girly.”

“You’re ridiculous.” He sighed then pointed again. “The writing is more above the line than below-“

“The paper’s not lined!”

“You can mentally picture the line-“

“I can picture the line anywhere, at the top of the words if I want and then the writing is all below-“

“It’s also oblique.”

“Oblique?”

“Leaning forward. This is probably an optimist, not a killer.” Danny tapped the paper. “You want me to analyze your blocky perpendicular scrawl?


End file.
